Digimon: The Real Story
by Cleo Lupin
Summary: I'm not sure if this is the right rating but it does have violence and killing *warning I bash everyone* Please be nice I know it's not that good but It is my first try at a fic and I was in a rush to finish it


Digimon: The Real Story  
  
Author's note: This takes place 5 years after the second session meaning Kari, T.K., Davis, Ken and Yolie, are all 17 and Cody is 15.  
  
Disclaimer at the bottom!!  
  
Hi, T.K. here. My friends and I just were going to the digworld for a nice picnic on the beach that Kari and I had organized (at least that was the reason we told them we wanted to go, when really we had other ideas.) Kari had "accidentally" forgotten the drinks so she and I went back to the vending machine we had seen to buy some. 15 minutes later we returned with the sodas, and this is where our story starts.  
  
"Where were you two all this time?" asked Yolie, who was wearing a dark blue slightly reveling (okay very revealing) bikini and sunning in the warm sand. "Yeah," added Davis who was playing volleyball with Cody, "that walk couldn't have been more the 5 minutes."  
  
"3.2 minutes to be exact," added Ken as he sat pretending to pay attention to his book (which was upside down) and not Yolie. "For me to know and you not to worry about," said Kari as she let her eyes slide from Ken in his black trunks to Davis in his black with red flame Speedo.  
  
"I bet I know where they were," started Cody, but before he could continue T.K.'s D-Terminal went off. "Hey, it's an e-mail from Genni he says, 'Come to my house I have valuable information for you just follow the stairs. P.S. bring your Digimon.' What sta..." even before he had finished speaking the water in front of the beach parted to reveal a staircase. "Saved by the bell," whispered T.K. as they descended the stairs. Kari just giggled and watched Ken walking in front of her.  
  
A few minutes later they arrived at Genni's under water house. "Hello kids, you're looking well today," said Genni. "Okay we are just going to skip the niceties and go strait to the point. I have new eggs and crests for all of you." "What about our old crests?" asked Ken. "You will still have those too. However, with these new items come new responsibilities. Cody now you are the leader of the group Davis you need to turn in your goggles by the end of the day."  
  
"Oh damn," muttered Davis. "First things first, the crests. Ken now you have the Crest of Back Stabbing, you will also need to carry around this laptop at all times as you are the new computer nerd." Genni explained as he handed Ken a laptop similar to Izzy's only black.  
  
"Cody you have the Crest of Confidence so you need to stop being so shy and voice your opinions more often. Yolie you have the Crest of Stubbornness so forget that you were ever agreeable." Ken groaned aloud and muttered something that sounded like 'and I thought she was unmanageable before.' Kari gave him a strange look and he glanced away quickly.  
  
"T.K. along with your crest of hope you will also have the Crest of Moodiness it should fit you perfectly. Now the toughest of all is yours Kari. "Why is that?" she asked sweetly. "Because," He answered, "yours is the Crest of Innocence. That means you need to limit your self to one guy..." "What the hell!" yelled T.K. and Davis at the same moment "I thought you loved me, Kari," said T.K. in a wounded voice "I do," said Kari. "So who was it?" he asked getting angry and his new crest started to glow. "Well it wasn't me" said Davis, "she told me she and Yolie were gay." Everyone laughed at his stupidity.  
  
"So who was it?" asked T.K. in a depressed tone while behind him Angemon digivolved to Magnangemon with the power of the new crest. Every one looked first at Cody, then Davis, then T.K. and Kari again and finally to Ken who was trying his best to look innocent. "You son of a B****!!!" T.K. screamed as Ken new crest started to glow and Wormmon digivolved into Stingmon. He tackled Ken and Angemon hit Stingmon with an arrow.  
  
"I'll help!" shouted Davis as Veemon digivolved into Ex-veemon. Stingmon and Ex-veemon DNA digivolved into Paildramon. However the problem with sharing one brain is that what one person knows the other one does, too. By this Veemon learned that Gatomon had been cheating on him with Wormmon. When Veemon learned this Paildramon started fighting himself, whish is the problem of sharing a body. Within minutes Genni's house was destroyed and Ken was standing triumphantly over the bleeding and bruised bodies of T.K. and Davis, Angemon and Angewomon were no where to be seen, and Paildramon was passed out in the corner with self inflicted wounds.  
  
  
  
Yolie and Cody had left to go try to defeat some new darkmasters but Cody ended up getting killed in their first battle by their Digimon who then committed suicide. Yolie barley escaped. Ken got Kari and she was pregnant within the year they now have little Ken's all over the house. Davis got over Kari quickly and is now with Yolie who has grown into her glasses (if you know what I mean.) T.K. never talked to any of the digi-destined after that except his brother unless he was in a drunken rage or doped up. He was arrested on charges of a minor in possession and was sentenced to 10 years in jail for that and resisting arrest. Two weeks later he hung himself with his underwear just before his retrial results came back that he was free of all charges. Only 3 people came to the funeral his mom, dad, and brother although it is rumored that Kari came and watched from afar. Angemon and Angewomon were never seen again although there are still reports of Angebaby eggs being found in the remote areas of the digiworld. Now you know that digimon is not all it is hyped up to be.  
  
Moral:  
  
*Never fall in love with a girl who looks sweet and innocent  
  
*Never trust the new guy  
  
*Never try to fight someone who is tougher then you  
  
*don't believe every thing you read! ^_^;;;  
  
  
  
And this concludes our story today I hope you enjoyed this look into the real lives of the digi-destined. This has been brought to you strait from my brain, and has nothing to do with any other story or with the show. I did not steal this idea I thought it up all by myself even though I do not own digimon or any of its characters. 


End file.
